


Feathers

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic Available, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wakes up with wings. I also recorded this as <a href="http://luzula.livejournal.com/15710.html">podfic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Spuffyduds for the beta! I wondered before why people always put the wings on Ray, but after writing this I really see it.

Ray woke up. His nose was in Fraser's hair and his leg was slung across Fraser's naked body possessively, which wasn't an unusual way for him to wake up these days. But something was strange and he wasn't sure what it was. The light, maybe. He opened his eyes reluctantly and turned his face away from Fraser. It looked like there was some kind of feather canopy above them, filtering the light until it was a warm amber color. Ray frowned and tried to sit up, which was when he noticed that the feathery things were in fact attached to his back. Were, in fact, _wings_.

Ray relaxed. So, obviously he hadn't really woken up yet, and this was a dream, a much cooler dream than the earlier one with the horrible party at Stella's parents' house. Experimentally, he flexed his wings, which were really very big and made a faint whooshing sound when they swept through the air.

Fraser stirred and opened his eyes at the rush of air. Ray felt a little smug seeing Fraser's expression. Finally surprised you there, did I, buddy?

"Ray? You have wings?"

Ray grinned. "Yeah."

"Interesting. As I recall, Freud thought that dreaming about wings or flying was an expression of sexual desire, but I have no idea if that would apply to wings on another person in your dream."

"Didn't Freud think everything was about sex? Besides, you're not the one dreaming. I am."

Fraser looked thoughtful at this. "Perhaps that's an issue where we must agree to disagree."

"Fine."

Because the alternative was too weird to even think about. God knew strange things happened to him around Fraser, but wings were really over the line.

Fraser sat up in bed, looking at his wings admiringly. Ray looked back over his shoulder. They were a nice cream color, shading into a kind of brownish amber at the edges.

"I wonder if you can actually fly with them, Ray. They do seem to be large enough."

"Oh no, I am so not trying that. I'm staying here."

"I understand, Ray."

Ray felt just a little bit defensive.

"It's not that I'm afraid of heights, you know. Just... I just know it'd turn into the kind of dream where you fall and fall and then wake just before you hit the ground, and I hate that."

"No, it's all right, Ray. I understand."

Fraser looked all alight with curiosity, like Ray was some new and totally unexpected species he'd discovered, and Ray felt a little bit miffed at that. He was not a museum exhibit, even in a dream. But then Fraser came closer and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"You're beautiful, Ray. Wings suit you. Can I take a closer look?"

"Sure."

Ray turned around, knocking over the lamp on the bedside table in the process. He couldn't really spread the wings out completely, since the left one bumped into the wall when he tried. Fraser was talking excitedly behind him, something about his pinion feathers and how they compared to an eagle's. He was stroking his hand along the top of Ray's right wing, in toward his back. Ray held his breath. That felt... kind of nice, actually. Fraser reached the point where the wing connected with his back.

"This is very interesting, Ray. It appears the muscles of your back have rearranged to allow for flight muscles. Which would make one wonder about other adaptations, for example..."

Ray tuned Fraser out, because the feeling of Fraser's fingers smoothing over the base of his wings, stroking in between the feathers, was really turning him on. Which was bizarre, when you stopped to think about it, because he was pretty sure birds didn't get off on rubbing each other's wings, but yeah. Dream, right.

"Ray? Does your skeleton feel lighter?"

"Um."

"Ray?"

"Um, could you keep on doing that?"

"Doing what, Ray?"

Fraser's fingers dug deeper when he clutched Ray's wing, and Ray couldn't help it, he moaned just a little. Fraser made a surprised "hmm" sound and ducked under Ray's wing, so he could see Ray's dick, which was about halfway to hard.

"Ray? You find this arousing?"

"Yeah, I do, all right?" He glared at Fraser, who was doing the thoughtful scientist thing again.

"Wings aren't ordinarily erogenous zones, though I suppose that's no stranger than you having wings in the first place."

Fraser's eyes turned wicked then, though he still tried to look serious.

"Perhaps we should explore this further. I wonder if I could bring you to climax only through touching your wings."

Ray tried to reply to that, but Fraser brought his thumbs down firmly on the inside of his wings, just where they connected to his back, and Ray gasped at the electric feeling which ran straight down to his dick. He was definitely hard now.

Fraser smiled delightedly at that, like a kid with a new toy. Ray leaned forward and kissed him, because he wanted something to be familiar right now, but when he brought his arms around Fraser, his wings kind of wanted to go along, and they were surrounded by feathers. Lots of feathers. Fraser almost giggled.

"That tickles, Ray."

Fraser's fingers brushed lightly up Ray's back, moving in careful circles around, but not touching, the base of his wings. Ray's breath sped up, and he felt goosebumps rising on his whole body. Goosebumps. Ha ha, very funny.

Fraser lowered his head and sucked gently on Ray's neck while his hands wandered up to stroke Ray's feathers again. God, Ray wanted some pressure on his cock, and he grabbed Fraser's hips and pulled them towards him, groaning at the contact. Fraser was hard, too.

"Fraser, do wings turn you on? That's kind of freaky."

"_You_ turn me on, Ray."

Fraser drew back, and before Ray could protest, he was behind Ray again, intent on exploring.

"You have the most delightful little downy feathers where the wings join your back, Ray."

Ray felt something nudging him, Fraser's nose apparently, and then there was Fraser's tongue, yeah, should've expected that, and Fraser's stubble, oh god, Fraser was licking the skin there and it felt like he was licking Ray's cock. Ray was making sounds which were embarrassingly loud, and he grabbed his cock and started stroking. God, that was good, that was just what he needed, and his fingers were getting just a little sticky when he rubbed across the head.

Fraser snaked his hand around and pulled Ray's hand away.

"No hands, Ray. Get down on all fours."

He pushed Ray squarely in the back, and Ray instinctively flapped his wings for balance, nearly knocking Fraser down, and then brought himself up with both hands against the bed. Huh. Heavy, he maybe should've figured for that, because his upper body definitely weighed more now than he was used to.

Fraser moved to Ray's side, lifting his wing to stroke his hand along the muscle on the inside. Ray whimpered a little bit, because that felt amazing, and then shamelessly lifted his wing up to give Fraser better access. Fraser took full advantage of that, using both hands now. Ray's hips were moving helplessly, because he really, really wanted something touching his cock, but he needed both hands to hold himself up.

"Fraser, please!"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Touch me!"

"I am touching you, Ray."

Ray growled at that, because he knew Fraser was doing the clueless thing just to annoy him. He went down on his elbows to ease the strain on his hands and planted his knees further apart. Fraser, probably distracted by Ray's ass sticking up in the air (heh), moved back and started biting and licking his way over it, his Sunday morning stubble rasping on Ray's skin. Ray felt kind of vulnerable there, because yeah, down on all fours, and he probably couldn't get up very easily. But it was Fraser, and he trusted Fraser like no one else, so it was okay.

Fraser's tongue slipped into the cleft in his ass, and Ray's cock twitched. Ray wished he'd spend some more time there, but it turned out to be only a temporary thing. It seemed like Fraser was getting up on his knees again, though Ray couldn't see a whole lot on account of the wings, and then he felt Fraser's hands sliding up his back again. Oh yeah. This time, Fraser's hands were firm instead of teasing, gripping handfuls of muscle and kneading, and Ray was panting, he was dizzy with how good it felt.

Fraser was rubbing himself a little on Ray's hip, leaving wet streaks, and he thought Fraser probably wanted to fuck him. But he wasn't, he was running his hands through Ray's feathers, his fingers kind of magically finding the spots that drove Ray crazy. How did Fraser do that? It's not like he could've read a book on it. Ray's head was hanging down, and his cock was aching and, God, so hard.

"Ray. Ray. Ray, you're so beautiful."

Fraser's voice had gone deep and intent, like it did when he was really turned on, and then he leaned down and bit Ray gently and precisely at the base of his right wing. Ray shouted and fell over the edge then, started coming, and then he felt Fraser's hand on his cock, finally, stroking him through it while his wings flexed and beat and maybe knocked his chair over.

Ray collapsed, falling forward on the bed. His wings flopped down on either side of him, as loose and relaxed as his arms and legs. He didn't think he could move any of his limbs in the foreseeable future, because God, that had been one hell of an orgasm.

Fraser's hands were still on him, soothing him now, smoothing his feathers gently. Except -- Fraser hadn't come, right?

"Fraser? Get over here."

"Ray?"

Fraser got off the bed to get around Ray's wing, since Ray really didn't have the energy to lift it right now. Sure enough, Fraser was still hard, and Ray licked his lips. He wanted that in his mouth.

"I want to suck you."

"Mmm."

Ray propped himself up on his elbows and concentrated on sucking Fraser off. It didn't take very long; Fraser made a soft moaning noise and came, with his hands on either side of Ray's face. Ray swallowed, and Fraser climbed around his wing again to bring him the glass of water on the bedside table, which had miraculously not been knocked down.

"Thanks."

Ray smiled sleepily at him, and managed to lift one wing far enough that Fraser could snuggle down under it. Fraser slipped one arm around him and kissed him once on the mouth, no tongue, just soft lips meeting his for a moment. Ray was fading fast.

"Let's go to sleep, Fraser. I mean, let's pretend to sleep and the dream will let us wake up. I mean, I'll wake up."

Ray's last thought before going under was: _I wonder if I really could've flown with them._


End file.
